


The Last Son

by Suelmogry



Category: DCU (Comics), Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 我知道DW官方已经玩过了超人梗（详见DW2016圣诞特辑），然而我还是管不住自己的手。两个星球最后的幸存者相遇会是什么样的呢？鉴于我写文的时候用的还是12叔的形象，所以还是趁着大家没忘了他的时候发出来吧。更新看缘分，如果还有后续应该会有超蝙cp倾向





	The Last Son

    就算是超人，有时候都能感受到什么叫命运的捉弄。

    比如说他经常扛飞机这件事——飞机往下掉通常是没有任何预兆的，早几年或许还有货真价实的技术故障，现在倒常常是人为破坏，掉得悄无声息防不胜防。它既然都往下掉了，身为会飞的超级英雄就不能不飞出去接，可往下掉的不仅仅是飞机，重要的是里面通常坐着数目可观的乘客，乘客比飞机还难对付。神奇女侠有一次就因为用真言套索拉飞机被许多人控诉过于颠簸，而超人，大约是接飞机界的老牌英雄，又常常附带鼓舞人心的微笑或者幸运的公主抱，使得他的超级听力常常听见正在下落的飞机里大家正指名道姓地求他来救。还是那句话，身为会飞的超级英雄， 超人当然不能置之不理。

    可这个就过分了。超人盯着天上正在冒着烟下坠的蓝盒子想，它是怎么跑到天上去的？

    抱怨归抱怨，他还是免不了要找个借口溜去星球日报的电梯间，衬衫一撕领带一解，带着黑框眼镜的克拉克肯特就变成了额前有小卷毛的超人。他突破音速飞到着火的蓝盒子旁边，用双手稳稳一托，那长方体形状的蓝盒子就不再四下打晃，之后的事情就简单了，他借住空气的力量整个人向上飞了一些，改成怀抱的姿势，轻轻松松地吹一口气，灭掉了盒子顶端的火。

    这时候出现了一个突发状况，让老牌英雄也差点马失前蹄。

    蓝盒子“吱呀”响了一声，一个头发花白的老头子就这么扒在门上看着他。超人感觉自己手抖了一下，满脑子都是想要报道并谴责这个虐待老人新花招的冲动。不过老头子看起来气定神闲的，还拿出一个奇怪的蓝色装置扫了他一下，然后带着恍然大悟的神情说：“你是一个氪星人！”

    听口音老头子还是个苏格兰人，一个苏格兰老人是怎么被塞进蓝盒子里飞到美国上空的，还是一个知道什么是氪星人的苏格兰老人。

    正当卡尔·艾尔百思不得其解的时候，老人被盒子里面的爆炸气流差点轰出门外，好在他实在扒门扒得很紧，看上去还是非常悠闲。

    “先生，”超人不得不提醒他说，“您的盒子正在着火，您最好还是出来。”

    “我知道！”老人看起来还有点开心，“不用管她，她就是跟我闹脾气呢。”

    ……刚才对老人的那些描述前面还应该加上“有点疯的”。

    这的确是超人该介入的时候了，他看了看老人瘦削的体型，估摸着自己大概能钻进这盒子，于是就在眨眼间迈了进去。接下来的事情很简单啦，只需要吹——

    “这是个什么地方？！”一口气没憋住。

    明明外面是个普普通通的蓝色木盒子，一旦跨进门来，里面竟然是个宽阔又绚丽的操作平台？！

    虽然中心部分正放肆地着着火。

    惊讶之余，超人还是迅速吹灭了火焰。

    “孩子，我可没请你进来。”老人看着控制住的局面还有点不高兴似的，走进来在操作台上这拧拧那推推。超人看他拉下脸来，脑海中不禁警铃大作。

    这就是个圈套啊！就那谁最爱嘲讽他的，拿他的善良当枪使的那种圈套！

    他用上超级速度往门口飞，老头子竟然反应迅捷地打了个响指，超人“砰”的一声就撞在了门上，飞了出去。

    在地球长大的氪星人委屈地扶着栏杆爬起来，满脑子都是“这不科学”。

    “孩子，你当这是什么地方？”老人不赞成地凑过来看看他，“这可不是被困在树上等待救援的猫！如果我是一个老古董，大概就要告你非法入侵了！”

    所以您真的不觉得自己老吗。克拉克在心里腹诽一句，他瞅了瞅被自己一身蛮力撞上却毫发无损的门，不免问道：“我在哪里？你又是谁？”

    “啊，这可是个需要长篇大论才能说清楚的问题，”灰头发老人神情还有点得意，不过看样子他没打算开始演讲，谢天谢地，“我是博士。你在我的飞船上。”

    “什么博士？”

    像是料到了会有这个问题，自称博士的老人漫不经心地摆了摆手，“就‘博士’，现在，轮到我了，你是一个氪星人，为什么会出现在地球上？我以为氪星爆炸已经是很久以前的事了呢。”

    “那的确是很久以前的事情了。”惊讶之余，克拉克还是解释说：“我叫卡尔·艾尔，是最后的氪星之子，氪星毁灭时我还是个婴儿，我的父母把我放进飞船，驶向了地球，这才让我活了下来。”

    “你的父母没有跟你一起来？”

    “没有，他们没能……”每每提及父母，克拉克语气总要低沉一些，“我猜飞船上坐不开三个人。”

    “节哀。”博士充满同情心地拍了拍年轻人厚实的肩膀，安慰他说：“抱歉，时间定点，我不能改变些什么。”

    听到这话克拉克惊讶地望向他，看他真挚又自然的表情，显然不像是在说谎。克拉克不由自主地开启了X视线，这一看不要紧，他发现眼前的博士竟然有着与人类完全不同的生理构造，两颗心脏在胸腔中稳稳地跳动着，身体比面孔要年轻得多。

    “你是……”克拉克把即将脱口而出的“你到底是个什么”咽了下去，礼貌地问道：“你是什么种族？”

    “一个时间领主，来自加利弗雷星。”博士平静地说着，仿佛在说“你好我叫约翰史密斯”一样简单。

    “时间领主……？”克拉克的超级大脑苦苦搜索着氪星知识教给他的宇宙种族，博士则背靠控制台，饶有兴致地观察他思索的模样，末了克拉克终于想起了一些童话故事，茫然地说：“我以为时间领主只是一个传说，拥有观测和改变时间与空间的力量，生活在更高等级的维度里。”

    “哈，这就是我说的那些‘老古董’了，”博士好像还觉得怪好玩的，他纠正说，“不是所有的时间领主都那样生活……太无聊， 太死板了，宇宙那么有趣，为什么不出来逛逛呢。这就是为什么我要偷了TARDIS进行时空旅行。”

    “这艘飞船是你偷来的？！它还叫做TARDIS？！”克拉克有点崩溃。

    “是‘她’，注意你的措辞。”博士爱抚了一下操作台，理直气壮地说，“我凭自己本事偷来的，有什么问题吗？”在克拉克还没来得及说话之前，他又飞快地补充说，“再说了，恐怕这个世界上也没有能管得了我的同族了。”

    “抱歉，你的意思是……？”克拉克心中隐隐有了预感。

    “我跟你的情况差不多，”博士挑了挑他奇怪的眉毛，竟然带着点沾沾自喜，“我也算是世上最后一个时间领主了吧。”

    “那你的族人呢？”

    “冻起来了，藏在鬼知道在哪的时间区域里。”博士很随意地说，“我还没能找到正确的进入方法，不过这样也挺好。”

    或许是克拉克困惑的表情太过明显，博士忍不住摊手说：“你看，为什么你要皱眉呢？身为最后一个氪星人，难道你真的就没有体会过声名狼藉的同族人吗？我相信你的父母一定教给你过什么。”

    想起了佐德将军和他的忠诚手下们，克拉克不由得赞同地点了点头。“是啊，我懂，”他咕哝道，“亲身经历。”想起了自己他才惊觉话题已经跑偏了太久，不由得拿出超人的气势来，问：“可你为什么会突然出现在大都会的上方？”

    “什么，我们在大都会吗？”博士也吓了一跳，拉过显示屏瞅了一眼坐标，悲叹道：“这复杂的坐标设置！为什么就非要这么长呢！我刚刚从Dalek的包围里逃出来，还以为自己是要去澳大利亚吹吹冷风呢！”

    “……”

    博士说着在操作台上拉了一个手柄，又看了一眼显示屏，TARDIS发出嘈杂的吱吱声，像是什么巨型机械转动的声音。三秒之后声音停止，他满意地说：“将错就错吧，我降落了，要不要带我逛逛这座城市？TARDIS在灭火之后就自动隐身了，没人会注意到我们的。”

    克拉克先是爽快地点了点头，继而又猛地摇头。“做向导可以，”他指着自己的超人制服说，“容我先换身衣服。你这飞船里有没有隔断的空间？”

    博士像是听到什么好笑的笑话一样看他：“你需要什么样的房间？”

 

    等到克拉克换好了小记者的一身衣服，晕头转向地从无数间各不相同的房间里穿出来，博士早就在控制室里喝完了他的下午茶，看到克拉克戴上了眼镜，他有点困惑：“我不明白，你那身氪星人的衣服在地球不能穿吗？为什么还要戴眼镜？”

    “呃……是这样的，我不确定你能否理解。”克拉克尴尬地推了推眼镜，解释说：“当我在地球长大后，发现这里的黄太阳给了我刀枪不入的身体和许多超能力，所以我穿上制服的时候就化身超人帮助人们，脱下制服我还是个普通人，有人类身份和人类的生活。”

    “我完全理解。”博士点着头说，“我到现在还在地球上有兼职，只不过融入他们的生活太平淡了，我想我受不了被困在同一个地方。”他说着拉开门，做了个“请”的手势，“走吗？”

 

    刚刚踏出TARDIS，还没来得及疑惑路人为何对这蓝盒子视而不见，克拉克就感觉自己身上的通讯器响了起来，他慌忙接通，线路里传来了蝙蝠侠强压着怒火的声音。

    “超人，你的通讯器刚才持续无法接通。”蝙蝠侠用比平时更加低沉可怕的声音说：“发生了什么事情，那个蓝盒子后来怎么了？”

    “呃……”克拉克瞥了一眼正在锁门的博士，有点苦恼该不该据实相告。蝙蝠侠自然不会相信一个出现在氪星童话故事里的外星人，他只会把博士视作一个巨大的外星威胁，然后拼命收集情报和对付他的弱点……就像他对超人准备的那样。

    “那只是个着火的外星飞船。”克拉克最后决定说出部分真相，“我帮他灭了火，他就把飞船隐形了，没有造成恐慌。我猜是飞船的独特构造隔绝了信号，没什么大不了的。”

    “是吗？”蝙蝠侠怀疑地反问道。克拉克相信他正在看着监控资料，或许没多久布鲁斯就会发现小记者带着一位头发花白的老人游览大都会……可是在那之前，他不想让蝙蝠侠操心太多。

    “就是这样，超人结束通讯。”

 

    （未完待续）

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. 其实哼哼在打酱油时期跟现任一爷爷David Bradley真的合作过Midsomer Murders，哼哼在里面演一个无法无天的熊孩子……虽然跟本文没什么关系吧【。


End file.
